


Spider-Meow

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [12]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Daniel brings home a surprise he's waited years for.





	Spider-Meow

“Okay, don’t get mad.”

 

Sungwoon eyed Daniel suspiciously. “You know when you start off like that you’re only setting yourself up for failure.”

 

Daniel grinned uneasily and scratched the back of his head. “I did something.”

 

Sungwoon stared at him and then glared at the arm that was hidden behind his back.

 

“I tattooed your name onto my bicep!” Daniel said, hastily lifting his sleeve.

 

Sungwoon’s eyes bugged out. “You did what?!”

 

“Just kidding! I adopted a kitten. Surprise!” The arm that was hidden behind Daniel’s back emerged revealing a blue eyed kitten. “Now tell me what’s worse. At least I didn’t get the tattoo, right?”

 

Sungwoon was silent. Haneul walked out of his room then to say hi to Daniel and when he saw the kitten he gave a tiny gasp and reached his arms upwards to play with it. 

 

“A meow!”

 

Daniel crouched down with the petite feline in his careful hold. “Be gentle, Haneul. Very soft, okay?”

 

The four year old stroked the kitten’s white fur and marveled at how soft she was. “Wooow.”

 

“I need you to do me a favor.” Daniel spoke to his son as he cautiously peeked up at his furious husband. “Ask Daddy if we can keep her.”

 

Haneul craned his neck and without removing his hands from the kitten widened his puppy dog eyes. “Daddy! Can we keep meow forever?”

 

Through the entire interaction Sungwoon’s face stayed very straight. His temper was concentrated into his tight pouty lips.

 

Daniel stared at Sungwoon as he whispered to Haneul. “Say please.”

 

“Please! Look it’s soft!”

 

“Make puppy dog eyes.” Now that one became a team effort. Both father and son stared up at Sungwoon batting their lashes pleadingly.

 

“Get up.” Sungwoon said. Daniel stood and hesitantly moved closer which made sense because Sungwoon punched his shoulder. Daniel groaned and hunched over a bit. “We should have talked about this beforehand.” He curiously scratched the kitten’s head who stretched her neck out to touch her nose to his hand. Sungwoon was almost instantly won over. “What’s her name?” He asked with restraint.

 

A wide smile grew on Daniel’s face at the victory. “You name her.”

 

As Sungwoon continued to pet the white kitten he shook his head. All the years he spent denying Daniel of owning a cat to be completely defeated within seconds. Perhaps his college boyfriend turned partner in life still had that strong impact on him.

 

“Haneul,” The little boy rose his face to Sungwoon with a pretty smile. “What do you want to name her?”

 

Haneul’s face turned pensive and a strung out “uh” escaped his lips. His eyes roamed around the room until his face lit up in elation. “She can be Meow!”

 

“Of all the names in the world that’s what you pick?” Daniel pulled the kitten to his chest territorially. He should have just named her himself. “You could name her Spider-Man if you want.”

 

“We’re not naming her Spider-Man.”

 

“Spider-Cat?”

 

“Spider-Meow!”

 

“The both of you go to your rooms. I’m going to name _my_ cat.” Sungwoon tried to take the white fluffball from Daniel’s arms but Daniel moved out of his grasp.

 

“Excuse me? You don’t even like cats. You said they stink. I’ll never forget that.”

 

“I said their shit stinks. Why do you even remember that? It was ten years ago!” Sungwoon shook his hands in exasperation. Daniel’s ability to bring up the past really tired Sungwoon out.

 

Daniel shrugged and turned away. “A broken hearted man never forgets. Anyway, let’s go, Haneul.” He reached out for Haneul’s hand. “I’m taking _my_ cat and _my_ son away from your negativity.”

 

“I’m not done naming the cat.”

 

“Spider-Meow has a name thank you very much.”

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold back his incredulous smile at Daniel’s antics.

 

Later on when every single member of the family including the parents, three kids, Peach and the new kitten were squished onto their king sized bed, Haneul stood up blocking the tv.

 

“I know Meow’s name!” He announced looking back and forth between his parents who each had a sleepy baby resting on their chest.

 

“No Spider-Meow? Aw.”

 

Haneul giggled at his Dad. “No. Her name can be Star.”

 

“Why Star?”

 

“Because I am sky,” he pointed at his little brother. “Jooniverse and Dalie is moon. So, Star!”

 

In recognition of Haneul’s intelligence Sungwoon pulled Haneul in and dropped multiple kisses to the four year old’s head. “My baby is a genius. Why are you so smart?”

 

Haneul pet the kitten who had her own cushion to lay on and smiled. Woojoo roughly rubbed his itchy little nose and sat up on Sungwoon’s stomach. He wrinkled his face uncomfortably and pouted at Sungwoon before he sneezed two times.

 

Coming to a quick conclusion, Sungwoon wiped Woojoo’s nose, stared at the kitten and then stared at Daniel with the beginnings of a smirk.

 

“I’m no doctor,” Sungwoon said, stroking Woojoo’s head who had laid down again facing away from Star. “But two words. Cat. Allergy.”

 

“Noooo!”


End file.
